Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention refers to a water apparatus for treating industrial waste products, in particular liquid or gaseous products.
Many industrial processes use chemical substances for processing products, such as in the field of processing semiconductors or in the production of chemical and pharmaceutical substances. The production chemical substances or waste chemical substances, once released into the air, can cause serious damage to things or to people. Several combinations of such substances, in addition to being toxic, corrosive or poisonous, can also be carcinogenic or can in time trigger off mutations of animal and vegetable cells.
For said purpose, apparatuses are known in the field of the technique which, by means of various technical solutions, permit the treatment of waste industrial products to limit the degree of environmental pollution.
Amongst these apparatuses there are water apparatuses in which the industrial waste products, for example, waste industrial gas, are treated with water so as to pass to the water itself those chemical substances that make them noxious.
A water apparatus for the treatment of industrial waste products comprises a first tank containing water at atmospheric pressure and a second tank inside the first closed in the upper part and in communication with it in the lower part, a device for the inlet of the gas in the second tank, a Venturi tube suitable for assuring a negative pressure in the second tank with respect to the first, and at least one gas dilution sector placed at the output of the second tank.
At present said water apparatuses for the treatment of industrial waste products lack in efficiency of dilution and elimination in the gas passage stages. Said apparatuses do not maintain technical characteristics suitable for making the process equipment connected to them operate well, in the inlet stages of the gas to be treated and they are not able to block the water vapor generated by the same apparatuses which, coming backwards, cause damage to the equipment or contaminate the processes in operation in the production equipment.
In addition, the present apparatuses do not maintain a constant negative pressure in the gas inlet tank, creating malfunctioning and dangerous overpressures in the process equipment connected to them, with a high risk of breakage of the apparatuses. The same apparatuses use an excessive quantity of water for treating the gas.
In view of the state of the technique described, the object of the present invention is to construct a water apparatus for the treatment of industrial waste products which has a high elimination and depuration efficiency.
In accordance with the present invention, said object is reached by means of a water apparatus for treating industrial waste products comprising a first tank containing water at a determined pressure, a second tank placed inside said first tank with which it is in communication in the lower part and which contains water at a pressure lower than that of said first tank, an inlet device of the waste product in said second tank, a first dilution sector of said waste product which is external to the tanks but in communication with said second tank at one extremity and connected to the other extremity with a Venturi tube, said Venturi tube being in communication with said first tank and being suitable for creating the depression of said second tank with respect to the first tank, and an outlet duct of the waste product diluted by said second tank, characterized in that said second tank comprises internally a further sector for the dilution of said industrial waste product.
In addition the apparatus according to the invention preferably comprises an inlet unit for the industrial waste product equipped with a scroll system for the forced inlet with rotation of the industrial waste product in the second tank, further waste product dilution sectors external to the second tank but which are in communication with it, and a mechanical device for the regulation of the pressure in the second tank.
Thanks to the present invention a water apparatus for treating industrial waste products can be formed, in particular for liquid or gaseous products which has a high degree of elimination of noxious chemical substances. In addition it maintains all the characteristics constant even to the variation of the flows of the waste products to be treated and eliminates returns of water vapor into the equipment through connecting tubes between the production equipment and the elimination apparatus, and observes all the specification conditions of the process equipment connected to it.
In addition the apparatus according to the invention permits economy in the consumption of water which is necessary for the treatment of the waste products, using circuits controlled in proportion to the quantity of the chemical substances to be treated.